This invention relates generally to a novelty item, which is intended to attract attention, and perhaps gain favorable comments and a few laughs from participants at a social gathering. More particularly, this invention relates to table top devices, such as a cup, that normally stand statically on a table top surface until used. By means of the invention, the device is made suddenly mobile and thereby can provide an element of surprise and amusement for those at the table.
There has always been a large market for novelty items that give a new and unexpected aspect to an otherwise ordinary item, frequently an item that is not normally given notice. Thus, for example, a rock may become a pet and a plastic spider that walks down a wall is considered amusing.
A problem arises with these devices when the novelty wears off. There is an ongoing need for new and different "novelty" items, especially those of low cost.